gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (3D Universe)
The Ballas, also known as the Los Santos Ballas, are the Grove Street Families primary enemy and are the most influential street gang in Los Santos, having been around since the 1970's. In the beginning of the game they are the most powerful street gang in Los Santos. They are involved in drug dealing, gang banging, prostitution, arms dealing, vandalism, degeneracy, and the crack cocaine trade. The Ballas are rivals with Grove Street Families going back for several years. How long isn't known, but the rivalry between the two gangs was in full swing as early as 1987. They are also rivals to the Varrios Los Aztecas. They have ties with the San Fierro Rifa, and the Loco Syndicate for narcotics, and the Russian Mafia for weapons. The Ballas also collaborate with CRASH. In addition, Big Smoke defects against the GSF to lead the Ballas with his lieutenant Ryder. Unlike the GSF, the Ballas have no reservations about making money by selling drugs; the spread of crack cocaine into the Grove Street community is part of their strategy to wipe the GSF out. By 1992 The Ballas controlled most of the streets of Los Santos, with Grove Street Families being driven back to Grove Street itself and a few surrounding neighborhoods. After Grove Street leader Sean "Sweet" Johnson was gunned down and arrested they briefly controlled the entirety of what had been Grove Street territory. The Ballas then cemented their control over the area by distributing crack cocaine through the area. However, following the release of Sweet from prison and the return of Carl Johnson, the Grove Street Families won back their territory. That same year the Crack Palace operated by Big Smoke is destroyed and Smoke is killed, causing the Ballas to lose a lot of influence on the streets. The Ballas have three members that walk and drive around their territories. The first member wears a black skullcap, a purple Prolaps jacket, beige khaki pants, sunglasses and black and white sneakers. The second member is overweight, wears a puropl bandana, black overcoat, black jeans and white shoes. The last member wears a purple bandana, white T-shirt, purple shorts, knee high white socks and black flipflops. They carry weapons such as Micro-SMGs, 9mm, and in some missons shotguns and Tec9s. They are occasionally seen smoking marijuana and drinking malt liquor. Sets There are four known sets of Ballas: *The Front Yard Ballas *The Rollin' Heights Ballas *The Kilo Tray Ballas *The Temple Drive Ballas All Ballas are recognizable by their mainly purple attire, which is the identifying color for the gang. Quotes The Ballas will say these quotes when you interact them. This is just their feelings for Grove Street. * "Grove got nothing" * "Grove Street, suck ass." * "Look that those Grove street fools!" * "Grove Street mama suck my dick" The following are quotes from Ballas directed towards other gangs. Varrios Los Aztecas *"Get back to your stinking barrio!" *"Go eat some motherfucking chilli beans fool!" *"Ahh look at the Azteca bitches!" Gang Cars Although they are seen with Voodoos in some missions, the Ballas only have two Gang Cars, the Tahoma and the Majestic. The Tahoma is a lowrider and sometimes appears with Hydraulics. On one very important occasion the Ballas use a green Sabre to murder Beverly Johnson. The Ballas' default radio station is Bounce FM. Trivia *This may be a play on ball less ''since they are pronounced the same way. However, it may also mean ballers. It is also Polish for "crap". *Balla in slang means someone who makes alot of money and can get anything that they want and need with no problem and gets noticed by friends and people including enemies when they show off their possessions (i.e. cars, clothing, etc) *In "The Introduction" there is a scene where Ballas gangstas are in an alley near Grove Street smoking weed, discussing Grove St.'s weakening and that they'll become the top gang in Los Santos. One of them pulls out a bag of crack and says that "this shit changes everybody, even OG's wanna slice of this!". The members have very different facial appearances(while wearing similar clothing seen in the game) than Ballas in the game. *One of the aformentioned Ballas members that wears the white tee and holds the crack bag looks very similar to the in-game Grove St. member that wears the green jersey and black hat. The GSF member's facial apperance also slightly changes in mission cutscenes looking exactly like the mentioned Balla member. This could mean that either he was switched at the last minute to GSF during game development or that he's implied as a snake and contributed to Sweet falling into a trap and causing GSF to fall out. *They may be recruited by using a Recruit Anyone Cheat Code. However, if the players starts a gang war, the recruited Ballas Gang Members will instantly attack the player. *Their rivalry with GSF is based on the rivalry of gangs the Bloods and Crips, the gangs which the Ballas and GSF are based on. *After the mission Doberman is done, the Ballas Gang Members always attack the player immediately if get close to them. *In one instant they are known as the ''dancin' Ballas *When CJ wears a full green attire representing the Grove Street (as said by Ryder after the completion of Nines and AKs "Go get yourself some greens".) Ballas gang members on the area will immediately attack CJ when seen and would comment on his green attire. References Gallery de:Ballas es:Ballas fi:Ballas fr:Ballas it:Ballas nl:Ballas pt:Ballas Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:African-American Gangs